Brillante
by Luu-2512
Summary: Aoyama y Midoriya llegan tomados de la mano al aula de 1A, es algo nuevo e inesperado. ¿Cuando y como comenzo la relación de ambos? [Midoriya x Aoyama] [Crackship]


Midoriya y Aoyama llegaron juntos al aula de 1A algo que no fue de verdad extraño lo extraño fue que llegaron tomados de la mano. No podía ser la imaginación de todos o algún tipo de sueño, era real lo que cada uno estaba viendo.

Ninguno tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar algo cuando el profesor Aizawa dio comienzo a la clase. Todo transcurrió con normalidad una vez que la clase dio por finalizada más de uno se abalanzo sobre el rubio y el peli verde.

Mina tomo a Aoyama por los hombros para despues atacarlo con un sin fin de preguntas, una tras otra. Uraraka e Iida junto con los demas se colocan delante de Midoriya, aunque no hace falta que pregunten algo cuando Aoyama se levanta de su asiento y con una de sus muchas poses señalo a Midoriya.

-Si, estamos saliendo- anunció el rubio señalando al peli verde, quien se rascaba la mejilla mientras sonreia nerviosamente.

Un enorme silencio reino en cada rincón del aula.

-Adelante, mon amour~- dijo Aoyama entregando un pequeño trozo de queso cortado de forma cuadrada, lo llevo a los labios del contrario que no dudo en comerlo.

-Gr-Gracias- agradeció Izuku mientras comía aquel trozo de queso con calma, empezaba acostumbrarse al trato que Aoyama le daba, era bastante extraño en ocasiones aunque sabía perfectamente que era solo porque ambos aun no estaban acostumbrados a tratarse en forma de... pareja.

Pero era agradable, disfrutaba de los almuerzos juntos, más de Aoyama dandole de comer en la boca mientras repasaban algo de la clase o leían una de las muchas revistas de heroes que reunía datos de tanto nuevos como antiguos heroes.

De verdad disfrutaba de todo. Aunque no muy lejos de donde estaban sentados sus compañeros de clase los observaban y trataban de entender como se había llegado a esto, ¿como habían llegado a estos los dos estudiantes de UA?

Ese día lo descubrirían, llegarían a saber como es que esos dos habían iniciado su relación. Para eso los observan de cerca y durante una mañana se esconden cerca de las escaleras para interserptarlos y llegar a la conclusión de todo.

-¡Aquí vienen!- anuncía Mina mientras corre hacia donde están sus demás compañeros, dejan de conversar en lo que están apunto de hacer y se esconden, aunaue Iida desaprueba esto al igual que Momo, quieren llegar a saber como es que sucedió todo eso.

Lo sabran, se esconden y esperan a que Midoriya y Aoyama suban las escaleras para poder por fin llegar al fondo de todo. Los escuchan conversar aunque es más bien Izuku el que habla, Aoyama solo lo escucha con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Siguen conversando hasta que Aoyama suelta la mano de Midoriya, se adelanta un escalón para quedar más arriba que el contrario, este le observa confundido y solo es hasta que Aoyama comienza hacer el nudo de su corbata que entiende todo.

Yuuga dobla la corbata de Izuku hasta que esta perfectamente hecho.

-Ya esta, mon amour- Aoyama dio una ultima arreglada a la corbata de Midoriya, el estudiante de ojos verdes sonríe y esta vez es él quien sube un escalón para quedar más arriba de Aoyama.

Sujeta el mentón del rubio y lo besa, es un mero contacto con los labios de Aoyama, pero es cálido, suave y especial. Es suficiente para que las mejillas de ambos se tornen ligeramente rojas. Se separan y nuevamente tomados de las manos deciden ir directamente al salón de clases.

Ninguno de los alumnos sale hasta que logran ver a Midoriya y Aoyama alejarse bastante.

-V-Vaya, si que se gustan- comento Kirishima con un leve color rosado en sus mejillas.

Ninguno dice algo más, tan solo Iida que los apreaura para volver al salón de clases lo más pronto posible, todos hacen caso a excepción de Uraraka.

-¿Ochaco-chan?- pronunció Tsuyu haciendo a la castaña salir de sus pensamientos.

 **[...]**

No hay muchos cambios deapuea de que la relación de Midoriya y Aoyama se dio a saber, ya todos comenzaban acostumbrarse al noviazgo de estos dos. Ya era natural ver a Aoyama salir de la habitación de Midoriya o viceversa, asi como tambien verlos preocupados uno del otro durante los entrenamientos.

Ya empezaban aceptar que a veces ocurren cosas inevitables, aunque había alguien que aun no lo comprendía.

-Vuelvo~- espeto Aoyama saliendo de la habitación de Midoriya, se dirigió a la sala donde estaban sus demas compañeros sabía que ahí estaría su libreta de ingles y así fue, no dudo en tomarla y volver con Izuku para terminar con los deberes de la clase de Present Mic.

Camino por el pasillo y no le resulto extraño encontrarse con alguien.

-Bonsoir~- saludo a Uraraka que estaba pasando a su costado derecho, le regalo una de sus muchas sonrisas y siguió caminando.

Uraraka se quedo de pie y apretando sus puños, tomo una gran bocarada de aire y exhalo.

-¡Aoyama-kun!- exclamo haciendo que el rubio se detuviera y se diera la vuelta para prestarle su total atención.

No hubo ninguna palabra por parte de Ochaco, pasaron segundos y esta aun trataba de encontrar las palabras indicadas, la pregunta correcta para saber como, para saber porque y sobretodo... ¿cuando?

Aoyama era de los pocos que sabían de sus sentimientos por Midoriya.

-T-Tú... por Deku-kun- no sabía ni como empezar a decirlo sin sentir que quería llorar.

-Lo amo- intetrumpió Aoyama.

-¡¿E-Eh?!- espeto la castaña entre sorprendida y avergonzada.

-El brillo de Midoriya es hermoso, brilla de una forma única, la misma forma que yo algún día e anhelado, por eso quiero estar a su lado si no puedo brillar con la misma intensidad que él quiero ser llenado por esa luz, esa luz que solo es propia de él- declaro el rubio -por eso... perdoname-

Dicho esto Aoyama no hizo más que inclinarse delante de Uraraka, sabía que la castaña lo entendería pero eso no era lo único que quería, quería que lo perdonase por amar a la misma persona que ella.

Uraraka tan solo se quedo en silencio, intentando asimilar laa palabras que Aoyama había dicho y la disculpa de este. Intento entenderlo pero tomaría su tiempo, esas palabras aun rondaban por su cabeza, pero algo que no olvidaría sería el rostro sonrojado de Aoyama.

Aoyama no gustaba de Midoriya.

Aoyama amaba a Midoriya.

Empezaba acostumbrarse al hecho de no ser como los demás, a dejarse vencer por su kosei, dejar que el laser de su ombligo lo frenara en cada situación, a que su particularidad lo hiciera sentir inferior.

Pero eso dejo de atormentarlo despues de verlo a él, despues de ver a esa persona que había ayudado en el examen de ingreso, ¿porque lo había ayudado?

Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensarlo o ni siquiera le había prestado atención en verdad pero ahora debía hacerlo.

Porque estaba apunto de casarse con esa persona.

-¡Aoyama estas llorando!- grito Mina a Aoyama que parecía completamente llevado por sus pensamientos que apenas reacciono a la sensación de agua cayendo por sus mejillas, llevo su mano derecha a su mejilla izquierda y si, efectivamente estaba llorando. -¿Ya te arrepentiste?- pregunto al contrario.

Aoyama no respondió iba hacerlo pero Mina no lo dejo cuando comenzo a retirarle los restos de lagrimas del rostro, lo que menos quería la femina es que llorara el día que sabía debía ser el más importante de su vida, pero ahi estaba, intentando ponerlo lo más presentable posible para la ceremonia.

-Gracias, Mina- agradeció Aoyama a la peli rosa, agradecía a su más cercana amiga. Mina no hizo más que sonreír e ir directo al tocador, regreso despues de unoa segundos con un pequeño estuche en forma de corazón.

-Tengo algo para ti.

La ceremonia fue simple, no como la había imaginado en algún momento de su vida pero ahí estaba, rodeado de sus amifos y ex compañeros de la academia, de sus padres... y de él.

Eaperandolo en aquel lugar que sería testigo de su unión.

Al verlo nunca paso por su cabeza que estaría pasando en verdad, nunca había pensado que llegaría ese momento, nunca pensó que encontraría ese brillo.

Ese brillo que lo hiciera desear seguir, querer estar a su lado, ser iluminado por esa persona, que cada día de su vida fuese llenado por esa luz brillante como el mismo sol.

Sentía que era un sueño, si así lo era... no quería despertar.

-Aoyama-kun- lo llamo Izuku con suavidad -gracias por brillar siempre-

Aoyama lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, por primera vez la sonrisa de sus labios se volvió una mueca, un nudo en la gargants se le formo, sus ojos se volvieron esferas de agua que no tardaron en dejar caer una cascada de lagrimas por sus mejillas pero ni eso hizo que los brillos que Mina había puesto en su rostro desaparecieran en su lugar solo hizo que parecieran diamantes cayendo por sus pomulos.

Diamantes que Izuku retiro con sus dedos y algunos besos a los que Aoyama tan solo se sonrojo y en el fondo de su corazón deseo porque nunca pararan.

Midoriya le agradecía, pero en realidad era Aoyama quien debía hacerlo, por algo muy importante.

Le agradecía por esperar por él y hacerlo sentir como parte de él, como alguien... para él.

Aun no se acostumbraba al despertar de las mañanas y ver a su pareja dormir a su lado, aun se sentía como si fuesen aquellos adolescentes en UA pero no, ya habían pasado 6 años ahora eran dos heroes adultos. Con ese pensamiento se giro hacia su derecha en donde se encontro con dos pequeños orbes verdes viendola fijamente.

Supo a la perfección de quien se trataba.

-Buenos días, ma princesse- saludo Aoyama a la pequeña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que no tardo en subirse a la cama y acurrucarse con él bajo las sabanas.

-Buenos días, papá- devolvió la pequeña tomando el rostro de su papá para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha.

Siguieron los pequeños mimos hasta que sintieron algo de movimiento del otro lado de la cama, Aoyama se giro con la pequeña en sus brazos tan solo para observar el rostro de su esposo dormir aun.

-¡Despierta papi, despierta!- exclamo la pequeña moviendo el rostro del peli verde, el cual comenzo a despertar luego de varios movimientos.

-Mh... Lumieré- murmuro Izuku comenzando a despertar.

La pequeña siguió moviendolo al menoa hasta que algo de hipo la hizo la interrumpió y provoco que un laser saliera de su boca y provocara un agujero en el techo de la habitación.

Izuku se levanto luego de escuchar el estruendo y Aoyama solo sintió algo de sudor en el rostro luego de ver lo que su hija había hecho.

Tal parece que su kosei habia despertado a una edad temprana.

-Laser vocal...- murmuraron los padres de la pequeña.

Una fusión del quirk de Aoyama y el padre de Izuku sin duda era un particularidad... brillante.

Quiero escribir mucho de esta pareja, muuuuuucho

 **La hija de ambos se llama Lumieré y su particularidad es laser naval por la boca**

 **Una combinación entre las particularidades del padre de Midoriya y Aoyama**


End file.
